


触及心墙

by alpha_exodus, Doppoling, Shadowzfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rebuilding Hogwarts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 坠入爱河, 第一次, 霍格沃兹重建
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_exodus/pseuds/alpha_exodus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppoling/pseuds/Doppoling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Summary: 就这一次，哈利想。就这一次，他们会亲吻，他们会做爱，然后一切就会翻页。德拉科也没有比那期待的更多。但是他们都没料到这会一次又一次的发生，而且慢慢地卷入情感——其实他们也从来不能随意地对待他们之间的事情，不是吗？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	触及心墙

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feel You In These Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215952) by [alpha_exodus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_exodus/pseuds/alpha_exodus). 



> 本文是alpha_exodus作品Feel You In These Walls的中文翻译。大篇幅为德哈，文章末尾有少量哈德性提及。请酌情考虑是否阅读。  
> 本文是树精和烟灰的合译作品。
> 
> This is a translation of Author alpha_exodus's work. Thanks for the generous permission.  
> My friend Doppoling also contributes a lot, without her this translation won't exist. Cheers sis!

哈利真他妈的受够了。

他为了霍格沃兹的重建竭尽全力。太累了，他不想再惹上麻烦。他本就不必再站在风口浪尖被人瞩目——天知道伏地魔都死了那么久了。

哈利的叛逆时期已经过去了。

他一直保持沉默，力免自己身上已经足够沉重的注意力继续增加。和罗恩和赫敏吃饭时只作日常交谈，负责人让他做什么就做什么。安守本分，绝不出格。这样的举措虽然不能给他的生活带来本质上的安宁，但至少，在重建的头几个星期里，他感到的紧张程度比之前很长一段时间内都要低。

然而，一个月前，一切都变糟了。他被安排在了这个愚蠢的项目上——和天杀的马尔福一起！哈利尽力了，压抑着自己，用尽每一分力气不与他作对。但马尔福整个月都在挑哈利的毛病，所以哈利的崩溃只是时间问题——就像他们正在重建的这堵豆腐渣墙一样。

这个爆发点就在此刻。马尔福又一次责怪哈利没有按照他希望的那样放置石头。“太不平整了，POTTER！把它修好！”

哈利猛地转过身，“你他妈的能闭嘴吗？”他朝马尔福吼道。悬停咒失灵了，石头砸在地上，发出巨大的碰撞声，但他们都没有回头看。

“嗯哼？“马尔福交叉双臂。“我不是很懂你想表达什么。”

“你给我把嘴闭上！站起来！”哈利双拳紧握。他已经不在乎什么重建 _地牢_ 了，反正他们花的时间已经太长了。上半月他们泡在湖水里，试图把地牢的水从墙壁的破洞上吸回湖里。不过，公共休息室还不错，尽管有点发霉，但这里的教室几乎没有用过。他受够了每天忍受这些潮湿的墙壁，以及马尔福那张自鸣得意的臭脸。

（译者注：The dungeons of Hogwarts Castle 就是霍格沃兹地底地下室的通称。包括魔药学教室、斯莱特林公共休息室和宿舍等等。此后皆译为地牢。详情见<https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dungeons> ）

“我想干什么就干什么，波特。”马尔福说，但他看起来显然不太冷静。

很好。让他挣扎吧。

“对你父亲来说结果不太好，是吧？”哈利低声咕哝着。

他一开口就知道自己犯了个错误。他试图转过身，以避免直视马尔福的眼睛，但太迟了。

马尔福的身体像全速的霍格沃茨快车一样撞向他，两人一起摔倒在地。哈利撞到地板，疼痛从他的背部扩散开来，打乱了他的呼吸。他试图逃走，但马尔福一把抓住他的肩膀，强迫他停下，准备给他一拳。

但拳头没有砸下。哈利抬头，撞进马尔福的目光，那眼神几乎让他打颤。“不、要、再、当面侮辱我父亲。”马尔福咬牙切齿地吐出一句话。

哈利什么也没说，死死盯着别处。

“POTTER！”马尔福说，哈利想知道自己为什么还没被揍。也不是说他很想被打，只是打一架至少要比过去几周里马尔福不对他大喊大叫时他们俩之间的尴尬气氛要好多了。

“什么？”哈利低声问，他知道他正在激怒马尔福，但他无法停下。

“操你，波特。”马尔福的手指在他的肩膀里陷得更深了，他意识到马尔福在颤抖。

“随你便。”他翻了个白眼，但他的心跳得飞快。这句话没有性意味，马尔福只是想骂他。他知道。他也知道自己绝对不能开始想和马尔福做爱的事，马尔福会像这样伏在他身上，因为马尔福太——

不。他不会说出口的。他必须停止对马尔福胡思乱想。立刻。

“波特？”马尔福说。这时哈利才意识到自己在紧咬着牙齿。

哈利很想回嘴，真的很想，然而他再一次看向马尔福时——该死的，该死！马尔福克制的喘息，他的手在哈利的肩膀上发烫。红晕像篝火一样窜上哈利的脸，快速且毫无预警。

马尔福注意到了。哈利能从他的眼睛里得知他注意到了，他看见了马尔福的脸从生气转为疑惑的那个瞬间。哈利想马上跑开躲到一个没人的地方去。天啊，他这辈子都没有这么尴尬过。因为所有人都知道他喜欢男人，但没有人知道他喜欢的男人是马尔福。

不，他不是喜欢，至少不是真的喜欢马尔福。他只是喜欢各种情绪在马尔福脸上呈现的样子、喜欢他谈吐时的高贵得体，伴着优雅的手势；还有他自以为独自一人时，无意透出的淡淡忧郁。不，哈利默默为自己辩解：我没有在特意观察他，也没有想着要安慰他......至少并不渴望。

“波特。”马尔福又说了一遍，他睁大了眼睛。哈利绝望地摇了摇头。

“闭嘴。”他低语道，声音像是堵在喉咙里。他希望马尔福揍他，这样就可以打破他们之间现时巨大的张力，但他对此不抱希望。

马尔福抿了抿嘴唇，他看起来出乎意料的很恶毒，愤怒重新充满了他的眼睛。哈利想知道为什么，想着自己是不是真的要被揍——但马尔福松开了钳着哈利肩膀的一只手。哈利又一次退缩了。

马尔福没有打他，他做了更糟的事。他的手从哈利胸前缓缓划过，这几乎要了哈利的命。

“马尔福！”他的声音噎在喉咙里，操，听起来就像呻吟。

马尔福的手像幽灵一般探进哈利衬衣下摆，在他裸露的腹肌上游走......哈利甚至在马尔福碰到他的裤子之前就硬了。

他不想停下。

他想要——

马尔福手掌的温暖触感突然抵到他的裤子，抵着他性器的轮廓，哈利不能自己地发出一声短促的喘息。马尔福不再直视他的眼睛。他看起来仍然很生气，哈利的胃绞成一团——他会受伤。马尔福可以像这样伤害他，把他撕裂开，然后任他独自流血。“哦，”马尔福说，“你喜欢这样。”他的声音很粗暴，几乎是在低吼，紧绷到令哈利无法分辨是出于强烈的欲望还是纯粹的厌恶。

哈利紧闭双眼然后点头承认。他在这个世界上最不想看到的就是马尔福脸上的不齿,因为他敢打赌马尔福从来没有像哈利一样想要男孩。沉默在两人之间蔓延，哈利短暂地想到会不会有人撞见他们——不太可能，因为整一个月以来都没有人下来看过他们。很长的一段时间里，整个空间只能听见他们俩的呼吸，然后马尔福开始笨拙地拉哈利的拉链。

像是有火苗在他身上灼烧，渐渐烧过他的喉咙、关节，把他的思绪搅得一团糟。操，马尔福要碰他，而且哈利想要他这么干，但自从战争结束后他就没有放纵过了，也没有和男孩做过。过了太久了，以至于这感觉像是第一次——除了他现在正在崩溃的边缘，太狂躁太粗暴太刺激了，哈利从来没有过这样的感受。

马尔福直起身，另一只手也松开哈利的肩膀，他甚至马上就想念那份温度。但随即马尔福把哈利的长裤和内裤一把扯下来，当他裸露的屁股碰到冰冷的石地板时，哈利的心脏跳到了嗓子眼。

他无法自制地睁开眼。马尔福正盯着他，用哈利无法形容的炽热眼神盯着他的性器，他的手悬在哈利的臀部上，似乎无法决定自己到底想干什么——但马尔福的注视很快坚定了。他的指尖慢慢地滑下来，太慢了，以致哈利几乎要开口求他了(但他阻止了自己，操！他不知道马尔福要干什么)——马尔福的指尖越来越近，直到快要触到他勃起的地方。

“波特。”马尔福叫他，然后他用手掌裹住哈利的性器，仿佛这根本没什么。哈利猛地后仰，脑袋磕到地面带来的疼痛几乎使他的注意力从马尔福手的触感中分散了。但是没有。他的感官突然无限放大了：空气的重压，潮湿的地面，还有他绷紧到僵化但仍狂跳的心。马尔福握紧了他那根东西上下撸动，另一只手紧握着哈利的屁股，哈利几乎无法呼吸。

“波特——别看。”马尔福说。哈利皱了皱眉。

“为什么？”

“别看，好吗？”马尔福喝道，他咬了咬嘴唇。哈利于是屈服了，闭了眼。

随后他感觉到马尔福在移动，但他没有明白马尔福在干嘛，直到他的下体感受到马尔福稳定而温热的呼吸。

马尔福吞下他的时候他几乎尖叫出来。实际上他也没忍住。一声带着哭音的高叫从哈利喉咙里蹦了出来。他只能咬住自己的指关节别呻吟地太大声。马尔福以前肯定做过，因为他的动作熟练而稳定，把哈利极速推向悬崖的边缘。哈利想睁开眼看看马尔福，但马尔福告诉过他不许向下看，所以他只能死死盯着天花板，发出呜咽。

他快高潮了，于是说了出来。马尔福含着他下身戏谑地嗤笑了一声。他的脸立马火辣辣地烧了起来。

“嘿！”哈利抗议道，马尔福于是停了下来，撑起双臂俯身贴近他。

“没事的，波特，我很擅长这个。”他说着勾起了一个得意的笑。马尔福瞳孔扩张，嘴唇微肿，如果不是因为他脸上让人难以自持的表情，哈利不会确信这是真的。但当马尔福又一次俯下身，沿着他的阴茎向上缓慢舔舐，给他做深喉时，这突然成了哈利感受过的最真实的事。

“如果你想的话，现在可以看了。”马尔福的声音不再像咆哮，比平常更温柔，然而这让哈利的骨髓传来一阵震颤。

“好吧。”哈利深呼吸，梅林啊，当下体被唇舌如此温暖湿润地爱抚时，向敌人妥协真的太容易了。哈利用手肘撑起身体，现在他可以清楚看见马尔福的唇舌紧紧地包裹着他，马尔福闪烁的眼睛与他对视，这让他无法控制地呻吟——突然，一切都超出了他的承受范围。

当高潮来临的时候，哈利的整个世界都崩塌了，他几乎确信自己在滔天的快感中叫了马尔福的名字，哈利压根无法分神去掩盖他叫了。马尔福还含着他，使尽浑身解数让他痉挛，直至他无法呼吸。

马尔福坐起来，把手背在嘴唇上擦拭了下，看起来很恍惚。他的肩膀随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，当哈利把裤子拉上来的时候，马尔福还硬着。

“你想……吗？”他问道。马尔福合上嘴，移开眼睛点了点头。

“怎样都行。”马尔福说，哈利的心跳几乎停止了。

操！马尔福会杀了他的。他们打了一架，然后马尔福帮他口了，现在他们之间有了一些微妙的东西，就像他心脏温暖的跳动，或者马尔福之前端详他时眼里的危险气息。

哈利坐到马尔福旁边，他想触碰他，但不确定应该怎么做，因为在此之前马尔福才是那个主导的人。一个念头落入哈利的脑袋，它降落得太温柔以至于哈利确定它其实一直都在，藏在他脑海里的屋檐下——他几乎忽视了它，因为它太粗犷，太荒谬了。

这吓到了他。但无论如何他想要。

“你想——”他的声音发涩，迫使他清了清喉咙，手臂环住双腿，似乎这样能让他镇静下来。

“你想操我吗？”

马尔福猛吸一口气，“Potter。”

“今晚你叫了我好多次Potter了，对吧？”哈利模仿着马尔福拖长音的口吻。他开始觉得马尔福会拒绝，他会站起来走开，然后永远消失在自己眼前。

“哈利。”马尔沉下声来，哈利的胸口紧了一紧。

“我不是这意思。”他辩解道，他被自己如此喜爱这声称呼震惊到了，他喜欢这音节里从马尔福嘴里吐出时的温柔，即使后边的言语那样残酷。

“所以呢？这不代表我喜欢你。”马尔福移开眼神，不知为何真相比哈利想的还要刺耳。

“当然不！”他嘟囔。

他觉得他们俩都不知道确切的真相，但他没有傻到去问。

“来我房间。”一段静默后，马尔福开口。

当他意识到马尔福用寥寥几字同意了的时侯哈利的心脏漏跳了一拍。他站起来，跟着马尔福去斯莱特林休息室，四肢像时灌了铅一样。他一直很好奇马尔福住在哪——他从来没见过马尔福踏进他们志愿者居住的地方，哪怕一步。

“在这里没有人打扰我。”马尔福说道，仿佛读了哈利的心，哈利明白了。

他们走进一个看起来通向单元宿舍的门厅。当马尔福在走廊中间的一扇门前停住，转开门走进去时，哈利开始感觉手心冒汗。哈利跟着他走到尽头的那张床前。马尔福停下来转过身，哈利差点撞上他。

“听着——我不想弄伤你。”马尔福说。

“真的，现在？”哈利不自觉地挑起一边的眉毛。

“我有点想要，一开始的时候。”马尔福承认，他撩了一把头发，眯了眯眼睛。

“现在呢？” 哈利问道。他因为马尔福即将说出的话而颤抖，他知道，这也许会把他们推回深渊，让之前的一切化为乌有。

“不。”马尔福直视着哈利的眼睛低语道。他们离对方太远了，哈利想近些，于是他上前轻轻抓住马尔福的手腕。马尔福移动手臂，让哈利握住自己的手。然后他们都握紧了，哈利必须深呼吸，才能适应他们之间的张力。

“你慌张的时候看起来很好笑。”马尔福的语气里没有嘲弄的恶意，只有些许脆弱。哈利深吸一口气，猛地把马尔福拉向他，当他们的双唇终于相遇时，哈利的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔。马尔福抵着他的嘴唇，低低地呻吟着，他侵入哈利的口腔，压向更深更里。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，哈利觉得有一阵电流缓慢地流过全身，直至他的指尖。

然后他们坠落，四肢交缠着落在床上，从安全区坠向未知情愫的裂崖。哈利拉扯着马尔福的衣服，他想把它们都扒下来。因为马尔福见过他赤身裸体、门户大开的样子，而哈利也想得到同样的回报。他只想把他脱得精光、把他里里外外都打开，看看他尖酸刻薄的外壳下究竟藏着什么。他用力扯下马尔福的衬衣、裤子、底裤，直到他一丝不挂，直到他惨白的皮肤在火光下莹莹发亮。哈利短暂地意识到马尔福也曾这样对他——急不可耐地把他扒光——但现在这突然不重要了，因为哈利看到了伤疤。它们在马尔福地胸口交错，像突然爆发的闪电。马尔福只是坐在那，移开眼，直到微妙的不安感使他们颤抖。

“别想它。”马尔福终于出声，哈利知道他指的不仅是伤疤，还有他们整个血腥的过去。哈利点了点头，凑过去亲马尔福，他任由自己放空，不然就会忍受不了心头的刺痛。他并不惊讶自己又硬了。他没有看，但能感觉当他们胸膛相抵时，马尔福的性器抵着他的——切实而急切的诱惑。他想向下看，但马尔福的唇舌太令人沉醉以至于他无法自拔。他能尝到马尔福的味道，也能在尝到自己残精的味道——温暖，令人陶醉，让他想立刻把马尔福吃干抹净。

马尔福抽起身来，同时泄出些带有气音的喘息。他把手滑向哈利的阴茎，把握住撸动。一下。两下。“你恢复得很快嘛。”马尔福喃喃道。

哈利的脸发烫。“安静点。”他说着低头向下，看到的场景让他的脸更滚烫了。马尔福的阴茎硬挺在他们中间，前端渗着液。没有长到那——么夸张，但是很粗、很白净、很诱人。他想触碰它，于是伸手裹住爱抚，马尔福的身体因此颤抖。

“操，”马尔福呻吟道，但他只任由哈利继续片刻就把他的手拍开。“我想要持久一点。不像你。”他嗔怪道，但他的脸就和哈利一样红。

“好吧，”哈利转身把自己靠在枕头上，“有润滑剂吗？”

“我们可是巫师。”马尔福翻了翻白眼，但从乱糟糟地堆在地上的衣服里翻出魔杖皮套、抽出魔杖时，他的手在抖。他施了个咒语让手掌里盛满润滑剂。哈利深吸一口气，也许这一切都不是什么好主意，但他并不真的在乎。他之前也自慰过，手指放进后穴的触感并不陌生，但让别人来做就完全是另一回事了。

马尔福又施了几个用来润滑和保护的咒语，然后凑过去给了哈利一个深吻。哈利感受到有一只滑腻的手滑向他大腿内侧。操。他尽力试着呼吸，试着保持冷静，但当马尔福的手指探进来时，他仍然整个身子弹起来。

“别动，好吗？”马尔福拖着尾音说道，他眯着眼睛帮哈利做扩张，手指在穴口向四方撑开，使穴口变得湿润松弛。“你以前也做过的，对吧？”

“当然。”谎话脱口而出，哈利偏过头来避免眼神交流。当马尔福把手指推进去时，哈利发出一声令人尴尬的尖叫，竭尽全力不蜷缩起来。

“和其他人做过，对吧？”马尔福挑起一边眉毛。

“呃……没有。”哈利怯懦道。如果他假装这不是什么大问题，那么也许——

“哈利！”马尔福拔出他的手指，哈利立刻因为失去而哀诉起来。

“又不是什么大事。”哈利小声抱怨，听起来很脆弱。

马尔福叹了口气。“好吧，别哭哭喊喊之类的，好吗？”

“我不会！”哈利向他保证。“我是说，这又不意味着我喜欢你，好吗？所以根本不重要。”他很确定他在对自己撒谎。

“确实，”马尔福嘴唇上冷硬的线条变得柔和。“这不重要。”哈利没时间去琢磨马尔福是怎么想的，因为马尔福的手指再一次插进了他的后穴，这一次更深，不断向里，哈利呜咽着渴望身体被填满。马尔福在用手指操他，当一根手指抽插得很轻松时又加了一根，然后再又一根。直到哈利开始有了后穴被填满的肿胀感，他怀疑马尔福的性器是不是真的进得来。

然后哈利想到马尔福很快就会真的在他体内，他的呼吸又不由地加速，心脏猛烈地跳动仿佛要撕裂他的胸口。“我想要——”他漏出一声哀求，但残存的理智钳住了他的嘴。他不会求的，绝不会。

但马尔福看着他，得意地笑着，他拔出手指，用手撸动自己地性器。“你想要什么，哈利？”

他的名字呼之欲出，躁动的电流灼烧着哈利的喉咙。但他不会说的。就算要求世界上任何人他也不会求马尔福的。操！

“你知道，我可以现在就射的，”马尔福一边加快手上的动作，一边低语道，“我可以把你翻过来然后射在你漂亮的屁股上，让你自己敞开身体渴求着。这是你想要的吗？”

“马尔福！”哈利呜咽着叫出这个名字，他的屁股自顾自地从床上翘起。马尔福把他的屁股形容为“漂亮”，哈利永远不会用这个词，但他太爱听这个词从马尔福嘴里说出来。

“什么？”马尔福放慢手上的动作，舔了舔嘴唇，哈利只能想到这对嘴唇刚刚包裹着自己性器的样子。

哈利张了张嘴，又把腿张得微微更开一些，试着不把这件事想的那么羞耻。“操我，好吗？”他用最软最轻的声音说。

当马尔福有点慌乱地爬上哈利的身体、把阴茎对准他后边时，哈利暗自高兴。他感觉到马尔福性器的顶端抵着他，他不得不夹住马尔福的腰，让自己不至于溺死。他紧紧夹住身上人的腰，这姿势像锚一样给他安全感。足以让他承受抵住穴口硬物愈加沉重的压力，直到——

那东西的头部插了进来。

“唔！”哈利溢出一声闷哼。马尔福开始小幅度地顶入，前后抽插，他眼中的风暴太过狂暴，让哈利移不开眼。哈利感觉自己被填满了，太紧绷太充实，他怎么会没有意识到马尔福的性器有这么粗大。真的很疼，但也没到无法容忍，还在他能忍受的范围内。哈利觉得自己喜欢这样。

然后马尔福闭上眼睛，发出一声尖锐的呻吟，哈利觉得听到这声音是最值得的。马尔福近乎白色的睫毛颤抖着张开，完全进入了哈利。他停在那里没动，哈利被彻底填满了，没法回头。“摸你自己。”马尔福颤抖着嘴唇指示道。于是哈利点头伸手裹住自己的性器。

之后事情变得更棒了，尤其当马尔福调整角度，完美地操着哈利最敏感的点，把他操到崩溃边缘。他专注地听着马尔福在他身上的喘息，用心感受后穴动作的顺滑紧绷、以及马尔福身体的热度。接着，马尔福喊了出来，哈利感觉到他完全射在了自己里面。

“操！操！德拉科！”他大叫道，在他们躯体之间喷射了好几股，即使期间马尔福倒塌在他身上也没有阻止他高潮的过程。然后，世间只剩下沉重的喘息、沉默，以及精液和汗在哈利身上冷却下来的触感。

“你是个不赖的床伴。”马尔福嘟哝道，把头埋进哈利颈间，害得他脉搏急速跳动。

“谢谢。”哈利小声说道。马尔福的话暗示他有过更糟的体验。当想到“马尔福和其他人睡过”时，哈利意识到自己的感受是清楚无疑的嫉妒。

哈利突然涌上一股无名火。是，他们做了，但这不意味着什么。哈利不应该感到嫉妒渗入他的皮肤，不应该渴望和马尔福紧紧相拥，直到迷迷糊糊地一起睡去。而修理地牢的工程还远未结束，这意味着他还必须和马尔福一起待好几个星期。

他知道从此以后自己每一次看到马尔福，都会想起这一晚，想起马尔福的手和嘴唇在身上的触感。而这将会狠狠的伤到他。

这让他无法承受。他必须离开。他从马尔福身下抽身，爬下床。当触到底下冰冷的石头时，他不由得一激灵。

哈利清理自己穿好衣服时马尔福什么也没说，只是静静看着他，直到他走出门。

xXx

哈利离开后，德拉科没有崩溃。没有。完全没有。

相反，他从床上起来，捡起魔杖，念咒把自己弄干净。（他的手也没有在颤抖。他们 _没有_ 。）然后穿上了睡衣，因为他突然失去了胃口——一定是因为他刚刚经历了一场很棒的性爱。太兴奋了，嗯，这就是全部的原因。

他又想躺回床上，但停下来想了想，也许他今天应该换一张床睡觉？但这好蠢。这是他的床，他已经在这张床上躺了7年。他才不会就因为该死的哈利波特睡过这张床就打算放弃它。

所以他又爬上床，试着不去想哈利残留在枕头上的气味，当然也绝对不去想哈利最后逃走时紧绷的脸。因为德拉科不允许自己对这种事感到悲哀。他经历过和其他男人随意的性爱之后被甩，似乎他们觉得和他做爱是很羞耻的事。他可以再一次处理这样的情况的。

当然了，如果不是他和哈利之间所有的关系都没有“随意”一词可言的话，这会容易得多。

第二天早上，他几乎可以再次呼吸了。早餐时间，他吃得飞快，完全无视任何人——就和之前的一个半月一样。之后他向下走进地牢。日常生活使他保持理智，今天他比以往更严格遵守着他的日常规划。

他停下脚步，看着昨天哈利失去控制的那块石头。现在那中间有一条大裂缝，他可以轻松的念一个 _恢复如初_ 然后继续自己的生活。

但是假使现在转身，走进另一条走廊，开始修其他破掉的墙，也不会难到哪里去。所以他就这么做了，用机械化重复的碎石复位咒语来侵蚀自己心里关于哈利的念头，直到它们成为流动在他意识表层下的细流。

然而还不到一个小时，他就听到走廊里缓慢靠近他的脚步声，“你在这里啊。”哈利说道。

德拉科没有转身，只是继续修他的墙。“嗯。”他含糊地哼哼道。

“我不确定你会不会回来。”哈利嘟囔道。德拉科尽全力不让自己的胳膊颤抖。只是因为这段比较难修罢了，当然是这样，碎石倾斜到了一定的程度，严重到如果他分神太多，它们就会全掉下来，然后他就不得不从头来过。

“我当然会回来。我们还有工作。”

“是啊。”这句话卡在喉咙里，低得像是耳语，哈利于是清了清嗓子。他在那里站了一会，看着德拉科。德拉科则无视他，直到修好他面前的那段墙。

他终于撇了哈利一眼。哈利看起来完全正常——德拉科搞不明白自己原来想看到什么。但是有些地方不一样了。德拉科从未如此清晰敏锐地察觉到哈利露在T恤边缘的突出的锁骨。他从未注意过哈利站着的时候会随意地交叉双臂——就好像随时准备当面对质，但又不确定自己到底准备好了没有。

又或许，德拉科早就注意到了这些，但他第一次允许自己认真思考这些事。

愤怒涌上德拉科心头，不为什么特别的原因，只是因为他一直用愤怒来对付自己对哈利的感觉——无论是好的还是坏的。他咬紧牙关，挥着魔杖把一块石头塞进下面的墙里。然而愤怒现在并不凑效，他没有理由把事情变得更加复杂。

“你不应该去工作吗？”过一会后他低声说，但哈利还是没有动。

“你为什么变得这么难搞？”哈利吼了回去。

“我什么时候不难搞了？”德拉科挑了下眉毛，试图阻止即将出现在他脸上的怒容。

“你变得令人难以忍受。”哈利抱怨道。德拉科翻了个白眼。

“哦，这个词是你从泥巴——”德拉科打住了，生气不能作为歧视麻瓜的理由（他有时候希望年轻的自己也能明白这个道理），“从格兰杰那里学来的，对吧？”

“你又要说她坏话了，是吧？”哈利的声音干巴巴的。

“我没有。”德拉科辩解道。他放低魔杖，转身看见哈利向他走来。德拉科有些怀疑他会不会生气爆发，怀疑也许自己活该被打。

哈利伸手推了他一把。但仅仅是轻轻一推，德拉科只后退了一步。然后哈利一直推挤着他，直到他背靠在墙上。这面墙是为数不多在战争中幸存下来的，石头冰冷的触感透过衣服渗进德拉科的身体里。

“别那样叫她。”哈利的脸上露出奇怪的神情——他的眼神里像是有疑惑，但下颚是紧绷的。

“我没有。”德拉科又一次辩解道。

“再也不要这样做了。”哈利修正了他的警告。

“好吧。”德拉科同意了，因为他没有让愤怒掌控自己，尽管哈利已经走了——

通常这种事情是不会让德拉科崩溃的。反正他不会期待男人黏在他身边，因为对大多数他操过的男人来说，他只不过是个寻乐子的英国金发美男。（因为他总去法国找乐子。他从来不希望自己的同学发现自己的 _偏向，_ 而所有他在乎的人已经知道了，他可不想因为这个被霸凌。）

但哈利的离开让他有种友情被彻底否定的感觉，就像八年前那次没有被回应的握手，像肚子上挨了一拳。

他希望哈利留下来陪他。这个想法使他惊恐。

如果有可能的话，德拉科大可以逃避，不去想这些东西。但他做不到，因为哈利就钉在他面前，盯着他，似乎尝试着从德拉科那里逼出一些坦白。

直到哈利的额头抵上他的，德拉科才反应过来，刚才的盯视是一种犹豫。哈利比他矮一点点，但也足够维持他们俩的现在的姿势，而不会显得尴尬。德拉科的视线里只有哈利的眼镜和他绿色的眼睛，因为重影而模糊了。哈利靠着他，一动不动，德拉科几乎无法思考——他暗暗希望发生点什么，但哈利的气息喷在他脸上，使他眩晕，无法动弹。

哈利又靠近了一点，他们的胯部抵在一起，德拉科觉得所有的气体都被赶出了自己的身体。在这一刻，德拉科认识到他们之间会再来一次，认识到哈利仍然渴望他，因为哈利无可否认的硬了，而德拉科一点都不想抱怨。德拉科颤抖了，意识到自己的拳头正紧紧抵着墙，他试着使自己放松，然后试探着伸出手，五指分开抚上哈利的腰。哈利猛地闭上眼睛，一声叹息缓缓地从他嘴中释出。

德拉科再也等不下去了，所以他亲吻了哈利，陶醉在渗透骨髓的愉悦感受中。哈利开始对着他发情，浅浅地挤压着他的胯部。他们开始爱抚彼此，而这与上一次完全不同。 德拉科之前相当谨慎，想要向哈利证明这是值得的。因为德拉科知道他对性爱很在行，至少比哈利要好。但现在，爱抚是粗率的、不受控制的，节奏是不平稳的。随着德拉科开始失去神智，他们的吻变得越来越湿漉漉。

“操。”他含混道，开始用舌头舔舐哈利的下颚，而哈利回应般的急喘。德拉科完全没法让嘴唇好好的压在哈利的嘴唇上。隔着裤子摩擦的感觉不够好，所以德拉科伸手进哈利衬衫皱起的地方拉开他们各自的拉链。

然后哈利的手滑下来加入了德拉科。他们笨拙地拉下碍事的底裤，然后终于开始帮对方手淫。哈利的喘息热乎乎地喷在他的脸上，他们的指节笨拙地碰撞在一起。然后——操，操！这就是他渴望的——哈利的肌肉在他手中紧绷松弛的触感、慢火在他肚子里灼烧的感觉。

“啊——”哈利先高潮了，他发出一声破碎的呻吟，声音消融在空气里。当哈利几乎要倒在他身上时，德拉科几近压抑不住得意的笑容攀上嘴角，因为他让哈利觉得如此他妈的好以至于哈利连站都站不直。但哈利竟然真的伏了下去。德拉科一时间没反应过来，直到他意识到哈利是故意这样做的。这样他就可以把德拉科的阴茎含进嘴里。操。他有点粗暴，而且比德拉科喜欢的要多了一些啃咬，但是，这可是 _哈利_ ，而且德拉科已经太接近高潮了。

他呻吟着把哈利推开，然后把他拉向自己，来了一个混乱的吻。哈利的手再次找到他的阴茎并撸动，直到他在颤抖中射出来。

他简直不敢相信他们又做了。他还想要一直这么做下去。

哈利靠着他，湿热的嘴唇吻在德拉科的脖颈上，这让他惊了一瞬。这感觉比刚刚他们做完的事情还要亲密。哈利身体的重量稳稳地把他压在墙壁上，困住他，同时也紧紧锁住了他的情感——尽管它们很想溜走。

“你太他妈的重了。”德拉科抱怨道，但当哈利拒绝移开时他又很高兴。他想着也许这是他们最后一次这么做了，又或者他们会再来一次，一次又一次，直到德拉科被其他男人夺取心智。但现在他唯一在想的事情就是和哈利在一起的感觉很好，德拉科从不知道自己渴望和哈利在一起有这么久了。

哈利轻咬着他的脖子，比之前更低的地方，尽管这感觉很好，但德拉科还是嘟嚷道，“你最好别留下印子。”

“我不会的。”哈利喃喃道，声音沿着德拉科的皮肤含混地传来。操，德拉科希望时间永远停住在此刻。

这种心态很危险。

xXx

这种事情发生了一次又一次。炽热的注视演变成关上的门，发展成粗暴的亲吻、扒拉摸寻的手与火热的湿度。

他们一直没有好好谈过，尽管他们已经连着两周天天做爱了。他们没有谈过，但德拉科不再对哈利指手画脚，他们的团队合作也变好了。哈利波特正在爱上德拉科·该死的·马尔福。

如果这是其他任何人，哈利都会兴高采烈的。但德拉科只在他们独处时才和他讲话，只在地牢里亲吻他。哈利确定德拉科仅仅只因为性爱才这么做。也不是说这是件坏事——他们的性爱精彩绝伦。但是地牢的情况正逐渐改善。很快他们就会完成工作，然后他们就没有理由再呆在这了。也许他们会被一起分派到别的什么地方，但哈利十分怀疑。

也许德拉科会离开，也许他不会再回头看他一眼。

哈利好奇如果他向德拉科表白会发生什么。他能想象到德拉科脸上的失望，他会说：“这根本没有任何意义，波特。”虽然德拉科在他们开始做爱之后就再没管他叫波特了。

（哈利第一次在性爱以外的时间叫德拉科名字的时候，德拉科看起来想要逃跑。哈利觉得这大概是件坏事。）

然后有一晚，哈利试着滑下床时，德拉科抓住他的手腕把他拉了回来。

“怎么了？”哈利说，他的心跳得如此猛烈，他毫不怀疑德拉科能从他的脉搏中感受到端倪。德拉科什么都没有说。但是他的脸比哈利以往见过的任何时候都要红亮得厉害，而这远远足以说服哈利留下来了。

所以他又重新爬回被窝里，德拉科把他拉得更近些，直到他们的头枕在同一个枕头上。德拉科无言地注视着他好一段时间，就好像他不敢相信哈利竟然还在这里，就像这对他来说意味着比哈利本来以为的更多。

之后，看起来非常满足的，德拉科闭上了眼。哈利脱下眼镜，加入了他。

xXx

德拉科本来期望着事情会有所改变，但不知为何并没有。他们完成了修缮地牢。最后的几天他们变本加厉地狂欢。他们交换着偷来的吻和炽热的眼神，尽管他们都拒绝承认。

最后一天，德拉科的目光跟随着哈利的魔杖——指引着最后一块石头镶入墙壁。他们完成了。

德拉科很想对着其中一堵墙施个 _粉身碎骨_ ，因为如果地牢再次水淹，他们也许就可以永远呆在这了。哈利也不会离开。但是这很荒谬——最少它会让德拉科卷入麻烦的。

他指望着哈利带头走上楼，然后他们就能完成汇报。但是，哈利却抓住了他的手，他感觉有电火花传入了他的手指。“我猜我们现在有了剩下半天的休息时间。”哈利说着，一边环视整个大厅。

德拉科瞪着他。“但是汇报怎么办——”

“回头再汇报也行，不是吗？”哈利打断他，同时拉着他走向德拉科的房间。

德拉科吞咽了一下。“嗯。没错。”他说，他的声音出乎意料的沙哑，而为了掩饰这点沙哑，他把哈利推到一堵墙上吻他。

哈利抵着他的嘴唇笑了。像这样的时刻德拉科几乎忘记了他手臂上的印记，他胸前的伤疤，他过去半生弥漫着的黑暗以及这黑暗过去如何贬低损害他作为人的价值。

他没有忘记的是哈利现在有可以让他立即崩溃的方法——仅仅靠离开就行。

但是哈利没有离开。相反的，他们一起倒在床上，哈利如此缓慢地操他，太过漫长，以至于他觉得自己退化成了由呻吟和汗津津的肢体组成的全然的混乱。当德拉科高潮的时候，他几乎抽泣着叫出了哈利的名字。（而当哈利高潮的时候，他把自己的嘴埋进德拉科肩膀来堵住自己的哭喊。然后他真的咬下来了。德拉科觉得这是个意外。因为德拉科直到这一刻都不知道他喜欢咬人。）

当他们去汇报进展的时候，他准备好面对一切的终结了。但是管事的女巫就给了他们一个满意的点头就又把他们分派去修缮损坏的魁地奇门柱了。

而且不知为何，这次仍然只有他们两个，因为志愿者的数量在最近几周开始减少了。这个工作更加困难，而且室外炎热且粘灼。他们向对方狂吼的次数和他们亲吻的次数一样多。

但是时不时的哈利会给他一个转瞬即逝的笑容，像是朝日的第一缕光一样温暖了德拉科的肌肤。他们在小歇的时候并肩坐在阴凉处，德拉科会施咒把哈利手上的碎片弄出来。因为显然，当哈利遇到和木头相关的工作时，第一本能是伸手捡起来而不是去找他的魔杖。笨蛋。（性感到荒谬的笨蛋，你能拿他怎么办呢？）

晚上哈利睡在德拉科床上，在同一张被子底下从背后蜷起来包裹着德拉科。他每晚都会留下，尽管德拉科知道韦斯莱已经连着一个星期烦着哈利盘问他每天晚餐后去哪了。但看起来这没有困扰哈利，也许这完全不值得他困扰。

有一天，也许，德拉科会问他，他们俩到底该死的在干嘛？但是现在，这样就够了——他可以带着不确定的感觉活着，因为哈利看着他的方式就足以让他确信他们不会有事的。他可以这样活着——把他们的过去的重担藏起来，享受着哈利插进他身体里时那令人愉悦的充实感，还有他们一起躺在床上时哈利的手搭在他腰上的温暖压感。

也许有一天德拉科会告诉哈利他很喜欢这样。他想哈利会同意的，也有可能是因为哈利已经这么说了——不是用言语，而是用他对自己臀部的温柔抚摸，以及他温暖而私密的笑容。之后也许哈利就必须告诉他的朋友们，然后他们很可能不得不应对来自各种来源的恶意和糟心事，只因为他们是同性恋；因为他们是the Chosen One和食死徒；因为他们人生里的大多数时间里都是仇敌。

但是现在，他们不再是敌人了。他甚至觉得他们是情人。现在，这里只有温暖和亲吻，性爱和安静的谈话——只有他和哈利，懵懵懂懂地撞进彼此的轨迹，粉碎彼此之间的高墙。

END


End file.
